


darling, you're the one i want

by insomnia_anonymous



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, Making Out, Secret Relationship, actually don't, but laurel is also insecure, dinah loves laurel, dinahsiren - Freeform, i don't have the money, i fucking love taylor swift's lyrical ability, laurel is scared, laurel loves dinah, she also doesn't want the others to treat dinah differently, sue me, they are in love, yes the title is another taylor swift lyric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia_anonymous/pseuds/insomnia_anonymous
Summary: laurel is sure about her feelings for dinah and she's sure about how dinah feels for her - she's just not sure about how the others feel about her still.(my first 5+1 ft. secret dating)
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	darling, you're the one i want

**Author's Note:**

> _title is from_ **paper rings** _by_ **taylor swift**  
>  also shoutout to **[@WishingTree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingTree/works)** beta-ing  
> feel free to send me prompts on my tumblr **[ins0mnia-an0nym0us-au](https://ins0mnia-an0nym0us-au.tumblr.com/)**

Dinah pushed Laurel up against the side of the bathroom stall, locking the door as their lips moved furiously against each other. Laurel’s hands gripped at her, one in her hair and the other holding onto her jacket, and she only pulled away as oxygen became necessary, Dinah moving to bite Laurel’s neck and causing her to moan. 

“D, not so hard.” Laurel pulled at her hair and Dinah let up on the bite she was currently working on with a frown. 

Dinah hated this part, remembering that they couldn’t be open about this, that people still didn’t trust Laurel, that she couldn’t mark every inch of the pale neck underneath her for others to see and proudly claim as her own. Annoyed, Dinah worked the buttons of Laurel’s shirt open and began biting the skin she found, making sure she left marks. If she couldn’t leave them in visible places, she’d leave them everywhere else.

**BANG**

Both of them froze as the door to the bathroom slammed open and Felicity’s voice called out over the pounding of the music, “Hey, Dinah, I don’t know where Laurel is and we gotta go!”

Sighing as quietly as she could, Dinah placed one last kiss on Laurel's skin before calling back, “I’ll find her and meet up with you at the front!” She heard the door close after Felicity’s affirmation, and Dinah let out a breath and leaned her forehead against Laurel’s.

“Duty calls, pretty bird.” Laurel smiled wryly as she began buttoning her shirt, and Dinah rolled her eyes and straightened. 

“More like Oliver calls,” she grumbled, yanking the stall door open.

— 

Dinah winced as Laurel stitched up the gash on her ribs. She could tell Laurel wanted to be gentler, wanted to be less Black Siren and more Laurel, but the others were watching as they talked strategy in the Arrow Cave. The room was tense after their failure of the night, it wasn’t their first blunder but it hadn’t happened in a long time. They worked as a well oiled machine usually.

“Sorry.” Laurel spoke softly so the others couldn’t hear and Dinah hoped her eyes conveyed that she knew.

“We can’t let them get away again,” Oliver was pacing as he spoke, “The weapons they stole are too dangerous to let them just get away.”

Laurel shot a glare at his figure, resisting the urge to bare her teeth. They had barely made it out of the last encounter and he wasn’t acknowledging it. He hadn’t even been there, instead having dinner with his son and Felicity. “Why don’t you go after them yourself then,” Laurel grumbled, and Dinah gripped at Laurel’s wrist and shot her a look of warning. 

“What?” Oliver turned to look at Laurel who just let out a huff, putting a bandage over Dinah’s stitched gash and ignoring the look Dinah was giving her.

“I _said_ , why don’t you go after them yourself then.” Laurel stood and turned with her arms folded looking at Oliver, and everyone in the room stilled. “We nearly got killed, and you don’t seem to give a shit. All you care about is the fact that we let them get away, so how about you go out and do it yourself.”

Dinah watched as Oliver clenched his jaw and stomped forward into Laurel’s space, and she knew Laurel was about to do something she regretted. When she had gone down during the fight, the look on Laurel’s face had caused her more pain than the wound itself, and she knew that Laurel was still back there reliving the fight, watching her fall. 

It hurt not being able to reassure Laurel like she wanted to, to hold her and kiss her from the moment the battle was over. Dinah was sure she was the only one who could see the fear that hadn’t left Laurel’s body and she also knew it wouldn’t leave until much later — they needed to go home.

She stood, grunting in pain, and Laurel’s figure twitched as she held herself back from moving to her side.

“Enough, I’m out for the night and Laurel isn’t in the right frame of mind for anything you have planned either.” Dinah slowly moved to stand next to Laurel, dropping a hand onto her shoulder.. “Anything you want done will either have to wait or be done by you and the others.” Gripping at Laurel’s shoulder harder, Dinah gritted her teeth and put her weight on it.

Oliver nodded. “Fine, we’ll talk more about this later.” He moved away from Laurel and back to his previous spot next to Felicity, and Dinah let out a sigh of relief at having stopped a confrontation.

— 

Smiling, Dinah watched as Laurel danced around the kitchen in nothing but her underwear, humming along to the music playing over the speakers and occasionally singing into the spatula she was using to cook breakfast. 

She looked so beautiful like this, carefree with the way she moved and her expression was open, she wasn’t hiding. Every inch of her was on display for Dinah to see - well, almost. 

Walking up behind her, Dinah wrapped her arms around Laurel and began swaying with her to the music. “Morning,” she mumbled into Laurel’s shoulder.

“Good morning.” Laurel turned and placed a kiss against Dinah’s forehead before plating the eggs and turning off the stove. “Breakfast is served.” 

“God, I love you.” Dinah groaned as she grabbed her plate — it wasn’t the first time they’d said it to each other, but still when Laurel beamed at hearing the words, her heart fluttering.

“Are you speaking to me or the food?” Laurel teased, grabbing her own plate and following Dinah to the table.

“What do you think?” Dinah raised an eyebrow as she chewed. 

“Hm,” Laurel tapped her chin in thought. “I think — I love you too.” Leaning over, she smiled and then kissed Dinah lightly. 

Dinah smiled against Laurel’s mouth. This was all she needed. All they needed.

—

“No, Dinah, we talked about this,” Laurel pulled away, moving to the other end of the couch, and Dinah bit her lip. 

“We talked about this months ago, when this first started, but we’re solid.” Dinah wanted to scoot closer to her girlfriend but knew to give her space when they disagreed. “I don’t want to hide us anymore.”

“They still don’t trust me.” Laurel rolled her eyes and played with the string from her sweatshirt. “I don’t want them to treat you differently or think you’re compromised.” Laurel put on a gruff voice as she spoke the last portion trying to sound like Oliver and it made Dinah smile.

“I don’t care if they do think that — I want them to know.” Dinah watched Laurel shake her head. “Babe —.”

“No, just drop it.” Laurel stood abruptly, and Dinah let out a huff. “Enough, Dinah.”

Dinah watched as Laurel walked to their bedroom and slammed the door closed, and she was so tired of hiding.

—

“Dinah, baby, look at me.”

Dinah groaned at the sound of Laurel’s voice. Normally she didn’t mind waking up to her girlfriend’s voice, but right now she just wanted to sleep. Her head was pounding, everything hurt, and even though she didn’t remember why, at the sound of Laurel’s voice she was ready to.

“Pretty Bird, open your eyes, please!”

Laurel sounded worried in a way she hadn’t heard before, so she should probably do what she was asking.

But as she opened her eyes and Laurel’s worried face blurred in front of her — oh, she remembered why everything hurt. How long since she had been taken? How long had she been tied up? Was it hours or days? 

She had been taken Monday evening on her way home from work, but she couldn’t tell how much time passed. Licking her lips, Dinah tried to ask, but winced as the light finally became too much and she closed her eyes once more.

“No, hey, keep your eyes open, the others are on their way.” Feeling how Laurel was cradling her so carefully, Dinah smiled. “I fucking told them this was where you were, but did they listen to me?” Laurel’s voice was rough and harsh even as she held Dinah softly. “It doesn’t matter, none of that matters, just keep your eyes open.” 

“You being right matters.” Dinah spoke hoarsely and Laurel gasped, opening her eyes once more she looked up at Laurel. “They should listen to you.” 

Dinah watched as Laurel opened her mouth to speak but was cut-off by Renee yelling for her - looks like backup had finally arrived. “Over here, and hurry the fuck up!” Laurel yelled back, the last thing Dinah saw before passing out was Laurel’s eyes widening in panic.

—

Dinah was confused. It was dark but she could hear someone talking to her, she knew that voice. It was safe and warm — but it didn’t sound happy. 

“Dinah, baby, please — just open your eyes.”

Was she asleep? Dinah didn’t think she was but everything was dark. She wanted to make this voice happy, but she was so comfortable here.

“I can’t do this without you —.” 

Laurel, that voice was Laurel, her Laurel was sobbing. Dinah needed to wake up now. It was a struggle to open her eyes, but when she managed, the first thing she saw was blinding light, forcing her to close them again.

It made her let out a groan in frustration, but the sobbing stopped. The light disappeared, dimming behind her eyelids, and she hesitantly tried to open her eyes once more to see Laurel standing in front of her and blocking the light. 

“Dinah?”

Red faced, tears on her cheeks, and she still looked as beautiful as ever. “Lar’l?” Dinah frowned at how hoarse her voice was, but it turned into a smile at the look on Laurel’s face. “Hi.” Pleased at the laugh Laurel let out, Dinah relaxed into the pillows. 

“Hi Pretty Bird.” 

Dinah knew she was safe now.

—

Laurel watched from across the bar as Dinah sat with their friends. It had been a few weeks since everything went down and she was doing much better. They hadn’t spoken about their fight or status as a couple, but as Laurel watched her, as she waited for their drinks, Laurel couldn’t find a reason to care about anyone knowing they were together anymore.

“Here you go.” The bartender handed her their drinks and Laurel smiled in thanks before walking back over to Dinah . 

She handed Dinah her drink and smiled as she murmured her thanks, sitting down next to her. Sipping on her own drink,she stared at Dinah, not caring about the conversation that was going on around her. 

Dinah eventually turned to look at Laurel with a brow raised. “Do I have something on my face?”

Laurel just smiled at her. “You look beautiful, Pretty Bird.”

Dinah looked shocked, flushing at the compliment. “Thank you.” She glanced around at the others still in a pretty intense conversation. “Laurel, what are you doing?”

“Nothing, just admiring my girlfriend.” Laurel smiled at her and wrapped an arm around Dinah’s shoulder. 

“Getting comfy over there?” Renee called out from the other end of the table, and Laurel just flipped him off. 

“Yeah, you two sure are cozy,” Curtis gestured at the fact there was no space between the two women.

“I can’t sit with my girlfriend?” Laurel asked watching as Rene snorted the beer he was drinking and Curtis grinned. Felicity smacked at Oliver’s arm repeatedly while Oliver just looked between the two of them. 

“I told you!” Felicity kept smacking at Oliver, who let out a sigh. “I told all of you!”

Laurel smirked and looked at Dinah who was looking back at her. “Sorry it took so long to get here.” she said quietly as the others started bickering, and Dinah smiled and kissed her .

“It was worth it.” 

Dinah grinned as she pulled away and settled further into Laurel's embrace, and they both watched as everyone began handing Felicity money. 

Yeah, it was worth it.


End file.
